Beauty and the Geek
by Blackness
Summary: What if Daniel and Sam first met in high school? What if Daniel had bumped into a beautiful and bright girl? They were friends, they were something else, till he left, He broke her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ringggggg

"That damn bell" Said Samantha Carter "Why is it so loud and rings at the wrong time" She hurried along her friends had already gone ahead. She huuried round a corner

At the same moment

"Oh god I'm late, need to hurry" Said Daniel Jackson he turned the corner just as Sam did,

**Crash **paper flew everywhere form Daniel and Sam's files and they were both laying on the floor a little stunned, Sam pulled herself to her feet with lightning reflex, an army brat you learnt to do that. Daniel still looked startled and a little scared realsing who she was

'Well that my social staus gone, bumping into a popular girl, not that it mattered, he didn't even regester ont he social staus except as a geek. this would confirmt there beliefs.

"Damn" Said Sam she was about to have a go at the guy but one look at his face and she changed her mind. A startled dazed doe eyed look like a deer caught in headlights framed by a mop of brown shaggy unkept hair.

"I am soo sorry, I was late for a lecture and wasn't looking were I was going" He had looked at the most expressionistic blue eyes ever framed by long stlish blonde hair, she was about to have a go at him, but changed her mind and softend her gaze. For that he was grateful, not many if any popular girls did that.

"Yea me two, here let me help you" She started to pick up the papers careful not to mix the two up. her hand brushed against his. "Archaeology sounds interesting not my field mind, I prefer maths and Physics, Damn gotta go, late, bye" she had to hide her embarrassment.

She hurried off and Daniel watched her go wow, she must have been very popular he had seen her with a group of friends but their was a spark, he hoped he'd meet her again.


	2. Lunch time

LUNCH TIME

"Hey geek boy what u doin"

"Reading why?"

"Oh looks boring" he said taking a threatening step towards Daniel and grabbed the book off him "Wow stones have name and pyramids weren't created by Egyptians fascinating let me guess Aliens"

"May I have that back"

"No" He noticed Sam

"Hey Sam check out geek boys latest read boring ha, maybe we could trash it"

"OK OK get the message give it here I'll trash, father authority figure ain't goin to get in no trouble"

He handed the book to her

"I'll take it into the girls loo, no one can see there, see you later geek boy" She said before entering the Loos,

"You ain't gonna be seeing that again see you round geek boy"

He said and sauntered out, The door of the loos opened a few minute later, Daniel was gonna wait for he then confront her, attractive as she was he was not going to let her get away with that"

She exited glanced around saw Daniel and smiled sweetly before looking both directions and walking pass Daniel whispering "Follow me" as she passed, he followed her curious of what she wanted to tell him, she took him to the library and sat down at the back

"Sorry 'bout that you know he is a pain in the arce guy, Heres your book"

She pulled it out of her bag

"But I thought.."

"I would never do that to a book especially yours, notice you around sometimes"

"You are part of a popular group but you study in the study hall during frees like me"

"Yea I am quite good at having two identities one the smart and the other the semi popular but still I couldn't do anything to the book. I like you we have something in common. So you really think that pyramids weren't created by Egyptians right well you could be right, I have other theories that are unusual what if worm holes could be created in space but no one is interested I kinda dropped it and made lots of friends after that wierd huh"

"They could be created"

"Listen gotta go I'll see you round"

"Yea...ah...see you" Wow he thought she actually spoke to me, that is so good I knew their was something different about her.


	3. Home time

HOME TIME

"Hey geek boy, you gonna be OK I mean you lost a precious book"

"Just be quiet, you've not got the brain to understand any science...or life for that mattter, bye, bye"

"Hey it speaks, it insulted me!"

"I am a HE! Can't you see," Daniel replied

Seeing Sam seemd to ahve given a high. Oh dear he could see he was in trouble.

That was it Daniel had insulted him, they were out of school

He started on Daniel pushing him around before grabbing him by the collar, Sam and some of her friends walked by just then

"Hey his beating up geek boy"

"Had it coming"

"Oh grow up you two, that's immoral and unethical not to mention injuring a commerade can be caught martialled" She stormed over "James put him down, let him go he doesn't deserve it"

"He insulted me"

"I bet you deserved it, now lets talk about his calmly and rationly"

"Stay out of this Sam"

Sam walked up to James and calmly grabbed his arm and twisted it slightly at an awkward angle, "Hey ow" he said letting go of Daniel who fell to the ground startled.

He turned his eyes to Sam as she stood between him and Daniel

"Lay off and leave him alone James or next time the feeling ain't goin be pleasent"

"What the hell are youu doin Sam"

"Defending a friend"

Lill was Sam's best friend "James do as she says "It very unfair to pick on him and you know her martial arts training"

"Right see you tomorow Sam, Our relationship is over, I am never dating you again"

"Hey cool I dump you, I'n not intersted in being with a bully"

"You'll be an enemy"

"Just from you aand your yobs, no sweat HONEY, My perfect guy is not you and will never be you."

He stalked off not without trying to lash out and surprise Sam, she anticipated thiis and just dodged so his fist hit the wall he winced in pain and looked at the cut

"Hey you might wanna put some ice on that when you get home"

He Left

"Hey Dan u OK?"

"Yea thanks"

"Your good at pre historic studies arn't you?"

"Yea"

"I need some help with my project, this is my weak area in science, wanna cone back to my place and help me"

"OK I owe you one anyway"

Lill piped up "I need to get home, my mum will have a fit, see you tomorow Sam"

When she left they headed to Sam's place

"Wow this is a really nice house, ur parents home?"

"No Dad's in the Navy, My mum at work and my brothers round his girl friends"

They walked in

"You want a soda, coke, coffee?"

"Coffee be great thanks"

She came out with a coffee, soda and chocolate bar

"My dads quite healthy an doesn't allow us to have chocolate but Mark and I keep a secret surply, you OK"

"I will be coffees great"

They sat down andstarted talking


End file.
